


Jedi Sarine & Padawan Lethari short

by somecallmetim27



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somecallmetim27/pseuds/somecallmetim27
Summary: Padawan Lethari gets an important lesson on the force.
Kudos: 1





	Jedi Sarine & Padawan Lethari short

“Remember, a Jedi can feel the force flowing through them. You must feel the force. Hear its voice. Let it flow around you, above you, below you, and through you.”

Lethari took a deep breath and squinted his face in concentration. As he focused, the force filled him with its mysterious energy. His skin became alive, his senses heightened, and even with his eyes shut, the entire room slowly started to become clear to him. First the walls, the ceiling, then the floor, and the furniture on it. As the force flowed through him, he could sense everything in the room in perfect detail, from the well worn carpet on which he stood to the ancient table which sat next to his mentor and master, Jedi Sarine. Lethari frowned. There was something off with the table. There was a crack in it, older than he by far. He let his senses explore the crack and quickly found himself with the table in another room in another time. Two children were running about the room playing. One was trying to get some kind of toy from the other. He could feel the accident coming. He tried to cry out to warn them, but he was too late. One of them tripped and fell headlong into the table. At the moment of impact, there was a sharp crack and Lethari felt several bursts of pain shoot through several points on his body.  
  
He picked his still smarting body off the floor to the sound of Sarine’s barely stifled giggling. Lethari groaned, “I really wish you wouldn’t find my pain so amusing,” he said.  
  
“I’m sorry,” she replied, the mirth in her eyes suggesting she was anything but. “But that was a whole new level of impressive. Not only did you allow your vision to take you out of the moment and through the weeds, but you somehow managed to time the child in your vision’s accident to the firing of all the training remotes. Watching that unfold in real time was the funniest thing I think I’ve ever seen.”

“Well, at least I’m a good source of entertainment.”

“Oh, come now, Lethari.” Sarine stood and moved gracefully toward her pupil. He knew she was ancient by human standards, yet she still looked barely middle aged. Despite the appearance her lighthearted attitude gave, she was one of the most powerful force users alive. “You’re a gifted student and one of the strongest padawans I’ve ever trained. But you lack control. The force can bring you many visions of the past and the future. It’s a gateway to a tremendous amount of knowledge for those with the patience and focus to listen. But letting it drag you away from the moment can have disastrous, if occasionally humorous, consequences.” She smiled. “You just require a bit more discipline. You’ll get this.”

Lethari sighed and blew out a breath of frustration. “Alright. You’re right. Can we go again?”

“No, I think we’ve done enough for today. We’ve been at this for hours and exhaustion and control issues don’t mix well. Sometimes the best way to replenish one’s willpower is with some rest.”

Lethari grunted. “Can you at least tell me if the child is ok?”

“Lethari, that child was grown and died long before you were born. I mean, I suppose it does depend on your point of view, but for the moment I’d like you to focus more on your own wellbeing. And learn this lesson well. Be mindful of the force, but not at the expense of the moment.”


End file.
